Keep all the roses, I'm not dead
by White Assassin
Summary: Les plus belles roses ont des épines... Et ne se fanent jamais. // Lust - OS


**Keep all the roses, I'm not dead.**

**Disclaimer** : Aucun personnage ne m'appartient.

**Base** : FMA

**Genre** : Mystery – Angst – OS

**Résumé** : Les plus belles roses ont des épines... Et ne se fanent jamais. // Lust - OS

**Note** : Petite envie de changement, alors pas de EdEnvy aujourd'hui! Et oui, ce OS est dédié à Lust, juste parce que je l'adore :D Ecris en écoutant ''_Haunted_'' de Evanescence, et ''_I walk alone_'' de Tarja Turunen, que je vous conseille fortement d'écouter en même temps que vous lisez (à moins que vous n'aimiez pas ces musiques ;p). Enjoy!

* * *

Un hurlement déchira la nuit, suivit d'un murmure prononcé dans un souffle :

- Pou.... Pourquoi?

- .....

Lust regarda l'homme, agonisant, s'effondrer devant elle. Il tomba dans un bruit sourd au sol, les yeux exorbités, du sang au coin de sa bouche. La jeune femme contempla quelques instants l'expression de terreur, figée à jamais sur ce corps inerte, et soupira. Elle passa la main dans ses longs cheveux ondulés et noir de jais, et s'assit sur le lit de cette chambre qu'elle ne connaissait que depuis quelques heures. C'était toujours pareil : un homme l'accostait, un de ces humains sans cervelle qui ne jugeait une femme que par sa beauté, et si il s'avérait qu'elle le trouvait à son goût, elle le suivait jusque chez lui. En tant que Luxure, on pouvait dire qu'elle faisait honneur à sa réputation, changeant d'amant dès qu'elle en avait l'occasion. Et ainsi, chaque nuit, un mort de plus venait s'ajouter à la liste de ces humains qui s'étaient faits prendre au piège sordide de son apparence. Le plus souvent, elle ne les tuait pas tout de suite, ''s'amusant'' avec eux durant quelques heures, mais, inexorablement, elle finissait par les tuer. Lust regarda avec ennui le corps du jeune homme à ses pieds, du sang commençant à se répandre petit à petit autour de celui-ci.

- ........

L'homonculus fixa longuement la lune au travers de la fenêtre qui jouxtait le lit, et soupira une seconde fois.

- Hmm?

Sa main, alors appuyée sur la couverture encore chaude du lit, rencontra quelque chose de piquant. Lust tourna légèrement la tête, et saisit délicatement entre ses mains une rose d'un rouge absolument magnifique, qui avait été posée par mégarde sur la couverture. Lust approcha la fleur de son visage et la sentit. Étrangement, cette fleur sublime recouverte d'épines ne dégageait aucun parfum, comme si elle eut été irréelle, ou fausse. Lust eut un regard froid à l'encontre de cette fleur que son amant d'une nuit lui avait offerte en hommage à sa beauté, et qui semblait lui murmurer ce qu'elle ne voulait entendre.

- Ces humains sont décidément d'une bêtise affligeante... murmura Lust en jetant un regard au cadavre. C'est à croire qu'il n'apprendront jam...

Lust marqua une pause, fixant de nouveau la fleur qu'elle tenait.

- Déjà fanée? S'étonna-t-elle en constatant la chute de plusieurs pétales au sol.

La jeune femme, tenant toujours la rose, resta muette quelques instants, puis se leva soudainement, et se dirigea silencieusement vers l'unique porte de la pièce, prenant garde de ne pas tâcher ses longues bottes avec le sang étalé au sol. Soudain, alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à sortir, un objet attira son attention : il s'agissait d'un miroir sur pied, qui, en renvoyant la lueur de la lune qui s'infiltrait par la fenêtre sur le visage de Lust, l'avait éblouie. Elle s'arrêta donc, et se planta, légèrement déhanchée, juste en face du miroir.

- ......

Lust sembla s'observer, se détailler, même. Elle avait d'ailleurs la désagréable impression que son reflet se moquait d'elle, faisant ressortir tout ce qu'elle ne voulait pas voir dans son être. Pourtant, elle aurait dû l'admirer, ce reflet... Contempler ses formes superbes, le dessin harmonieux de son corps, sa poitrine généreuse, les traits fins de son visage, la douce ondulation de ses cheveux, le sensuel volume de ces lèvres,.... Car enfin, elle était la luxure incarnée. Elle était tout ce qu'une femme rêvait d'être. Elle avait obtenu ces qualités qui la rendent si populaire auprès des hommes, si désirée.... Mais ce reflet... Il l'agaçait. Et cette rose fanée qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite, et qui se reflétait également, rajoutait à cet énervement inexpliqué. Lust tendit sa main gauche, dans un geste lent et gracieux, vers la glace. Son reflet fit exactement la même chose, mais de manière inversée, ce qui la fit tressaillir, comme si elle se fut attendue à ce qu'il ne bougea pas.

- ....

La jeune femme laissa sa main tendue à quelques centimètres du miroir, hésitante. Elle se surprit à déceler des tremblements presque imperceptibles dans cette main tendue. Elle inspira profondément, comme pour se calmer, et appliqua sur le miroir glacée sa main, la liant dans un silence morbide à celle du reflet. D'ailleurs, ce dernier semblait regarder la jeune femme avec un air de dédain, voire de moquerie.... Ce regard semblable à l'expression qu'Envy arborait si souvent, et qui avait le don d'exaspérer Lust.

- .....

La jeune femme était complètement hypnotisée par cette image, cette pâle copie d'elle-même qui semblait la défier.... Et qui lui criait à quel point elle était seule et solitaire.

- ....

Soudain, dans un accès de rage, Lust retira précipitamment sa main gauche du miroir, mais pour mieux pouvoir allonger ses ongles, qui traversèrent non seulement le mur, mais également ce reflet insolent, de part en part. Et pourtant, malgré que la glace fut fêlée, ce dernier arborait toujours cet air si moqueur qui exaspérait l'homonculus. Lust contempla ses ongles enfoncés dans le miroir comme s'il n'eut s'agit que d'eau. Quatre de ces doigts s'étaient enfoncés dans la tête de son reflet, et l'un dans le tatouage, au creux de sa poitrine. Voyant ceci, Lust rétracta immédiatement ces griffes, faisant tomber les éclats brisés du miroir dans un bruit cristallin. Et pourtant, les morceaux au sol lui renvoyaient toujours son image. Mais cette fois-ci, Lust discerna de la peur dans cette multitude de reflets qui la narguaient. Ses poings se serrèrent à cette vue.

- Aie!

Lust plissa légèrement les yeux lorsqu'elle sentit les épines de la rose, qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite et qu'elle avait oubliée, s'enfoncer d'un coup dans sa chair, traversant son gant pourtant épais. Furieuse, Lust jeta au loin cette fleur fanée, qui retomba sans un bruit près du cadavre, ou plus précisément, dans le sang qui l'entourait. La jeune femme fixa cette fleur d'un rouge écarlate se fondre dans le sang de cet homme, disparaissant presque dans cette fusion macabre.

- ....

Lust détourna son regard de cette vision étrange, et contempla, intriguée, son sang s'écouler lentement le long de son gant, et tomber en gouttelettes invisibles sur le parquet. Évidemment, l'égratignure sur sa main se referma aussitôt dans de petites étincelles lumineuses. Cela suffisait à prouver à la jeune femme qu'elle n'avait rien d'humain. Elle ferma les yeux un moment, comme pour remettre ses idées en place, jeta un dernier regard au corps inerte du jeune homme, et sortit de la chambre, en murmurant :

- Ne sommes-nous donc que des monstres?

**FIN**

* * *

Bon, c'est un peu bizarre, je vous l'accorde. Mais Lust est si belle lorsqu'elle est plongée dans ses réflexions, que je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher d'écrire cette fic :) En tout cas, j'espère, comme d'habitude, que ça vous a plus, et je vous donne rendez-vous dans un prochain OS, ou dans le chapitre 3 de Moments, pour ceux qui lisent ;p

BisouX à tous et à toutes (n'oubliez pas les reviews!)

_**White Assassin**_


End file.
